thestarwarsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrn Ylla
History Myrn Ylla (Pronounced Murn Illa) was born to a family to Darth Cha'Ruk Hyrno on Coruscant at 4:30 AM on October 5th, 100 ABY, origonally named Myrn Hyrno. Cha'Ruk was a cold man, and left Myrn when he was only three months old. Abandoned in a box outside his fathers old house, Jedi Master Huurd Ylla found Myrn. He raised Myrn as his own, and taught him the Jedi Code. Once he turned two years old, Myrn became a Jedi Youngling. As time went on, Myrn became a Jedi Padawan, and trained harder than any other Padawan he knew. He made an orange lightsaber, because he is aggresive. One day, when Myrn was a jedi knight he ran into his father once again. Darth Hyrno quickly drew his lightsaber, and began to slash at his son. Myrn blocked or dodged all of his fathers attacks and slashed at his father. Soon, his father was at the edge of the cliff. Myrn wanted to push him off, but he couldn't. It would be completely against the code. Instead, Myrn turned around and walked away. Currently, Myrn is a 45 year-old Jedi Master. Personality Myrn is easily angered and very aggresive. He is actually very kind, but you do NOT want to get on his bad side. Appearance Myrn is 7' tall. He has brown hair and a short beard. He wears red armor. Gear Myrn has custom made red armor with the Ylla family crest on it. He also as a long Orange Lightsaber and Green Lightsaber Lightsabers First Lightsaber The first lightsaber he made when he was a Jedi Padawan. Its focusing crystal is a green Bondar Crystal. This first lightsaber had a guard shoto attatched, so that it would be able to be spun in a complex form of defense or attack. It was inspired by that if Mace Windu, and is precisely 23.82 centimeters long. While he was a padawan, Myrn attatched a Lightning perk to the saber. Second Lightsaber During his promotion to Jedi Knight, Myrn created a second saber, a shoto, to use along with his first one for defence. This one, similar to that of Grandmaster Yoda uses a yellow Solari Crystal, with a length of approximatley 17.54 centimeters. Myrn never added a perk to this saber, as he considered it to be secondary to his main one. Myrn lost this saber during a battle on Illum, where after being defeated by Darth Karnake, it was stolen by bandits. Third Lightsaber Myrn's third lightsaber, created during his coronation to the jedi council was crafted over seven months, a process Myrn endured to make it as great as he possibly could. He spent the first two months in deep meditation, before going to Illum to collect his focusing crystal. After almost three weeks of searching, he found one unlike any he had ever seen before. Calling it the Daru crystal, it produced a blade which channeled the users force through it, allowing it to become one with its user. It connected to the brain of the user, making it work with the rest of the body, entering the jedi's soul. After collecting this, Myrn decided to begin crafring the hilt, designing elegant ridges in it which fit his hands perfectly, so perfect that everyone besides him who has tried to weild the saber has failed completely. It was crafted using alloy steel and Durasteel, plated with an electrum as only the members of the council are allowed. He still uses this saber today, and on rare occasions uses his first one as a shoto as well, due to the fact that Myrn's third saber is approximatley 30.42 centimeters long. Category:Jedi